


Star-Blessed

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Fucking with canon timeline, Golden touch, IN SPACE, M/M, Magical Realism, Stars, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: The stars whispered to Tony as he fell back through the portal.Everyone else who had near death experiences talked about bright lights and buried memories. Tony had the stars whispering to him and telling tales that couldn’t possibly be true, except -Except things that Tony touched turned to gold, now.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 103
Kudos: 889
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [fairy tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203759) by [imposterhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman). 

> This chapter is for the Tony Stark Flash Bingo card 002 - gold
> 
> Massive thanks Arboreal who cheered and beta'd and brainstormed this fic with me. I can't thank them enough for all their work into helping mold this fic into something that I liked.   
And thanks to imposter-human who let me riff of their fantastic idea of Tony giving the team gold things!!

The stars whispered to him as he closed his eyes, as he fell back through the portal. 

_ remember, remember, remember _

_ he is coming _

Tony thought it was a dream or some sort of dying hallucination. What he thought, when he thought of it at all, was more along the lines of how the brain did weird things when you were dying. Everyone else who had near death experiences talked about bright lights and buried memories. Tony had the stars whispering to him and telling tales that couldn’t possibly be true, except - 

Except things that Tony touched turned to gold, now. 

He’d been working on DUM-E, tightening a support strut and chastising the bot for getting too wild when the bolt he’d rubbed a thumb over to make sure it was properly fitted against the casing turned a shiny, metallic gold. 

Tony had yelped, DUM-E had started racing around in a panic, and it had taken the rest of the afternoon until everyone had calmed down enough so that JARVIS could confirm that yes, somehow, DUM-E’s bolt had been transformed.

It wasn’t entirely gold, which was for the best. Soft gold wasn’t going to hold the shape of a screw, at least not one that held up in function, and DUM-E refused to let Tony take it out. 

DUM-E liked it and showed it off to U and Butterfingers. The other bots clamored for their own golden screws, but Tony didn’t know how to repeat it and didn’t know if he wanted to. He stared at his hands, his mind wishing there was a scientific explanation, but there was no chemical on this Earth that could’ve been on his hands that transformed DUM-E’s steel screw into a gold-steel alloy. 

To eliminate the impossible leaves only the improbable, and all Tony could think about was what the stars told him.

_ remember, remember, he is coming, remember _

Then it kept happening, and it got less shocking and miraculous each time. U and Butterfingers finally got their gold statement pieces when Tony was gently shoving them aside so that he could get a closer look at their work. U’s entire support strut was golden, now, while Butterfingers had golden brackets. DUM-E came clamoring back for more, once U had more color, and now all of DUM-E’s screws and bolts were golden. All Tony had to do was touch them. 

He had been working on the War Machine armor, and the inside of the plates had turned a warm gold. The strength of the metal hadn’t changed - it was still titanium alloy - but now the inside of the plates were painted. 

Rhodey rolled his eyes at the change, assuming it was a prank to be more like the Iron Man armor. Tony looked down at his hands, after the armor was gone, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

He didn’t know what he was doing, or how to turn it off. He might need to avoid touching anyone, just in case. The tales of King Midas, and all that. That nothing he touched was structurally changing was a good sign, but he still didn’t want to risk it. 

“What is this?” Pepper asked, her voice weary. 

She threw a box on Tony’s desk, and he blinked down at it. 

“A gift,” Tony said slowly, having difficulty deciphering the look on Pepper’s face. There was a pinch to the corners of her mouth that didn’t look promising. “You usually accept those with gratitude and then if you don’t like it you throw it away when the gifter isn’t looking. You don’t usually, uh, return those to the giver.”

Pepper crossed her arms and leveled Tony with a flat look. 

Yeah, definitely not promising. 

“While I am pleased you are aware of the etiquette of receiving gifts, that’s not what I meant. I didn’t say anything about those gold shoes, or gold handbag, or even the gold  _ car _ -”

“That was meant for Happy, total misunderstanding,” Tony hurried to correct.

“But this! Tony, this is a ring!”

“Yes…?”

“We’re not even dating, why would you even -”

Tony yelped in alarm. “It’s not an  _ engagement _ ring!”

Not that he hadn’t thought about it, but that had been a long time ago. They were better as friends, and he was glad Pepper had seen the wisdom in keeping them that way. 

Pepper sighed. “I’m glad, I am, I’m so glad we’re on the same page with that but Tony you don’t just go giving out gold rings to people. The last thing we need is for the media to take this and run with it. It would be 2010 all over again where all I am is some harlot standing in as CEO and -”

“Pep, Pep, it’s fine. Bad idea, okay,” Tony said, hands raised. “No rings, message received. No media frenzy, no paparazzi problems. We’re all fine,” he assured.

Pepper smoothed her hair back. “Will you at least tell me what it all means? The gifts, specifically with  _ gold _ ?”

Tony shrugged. “What, I can’t treat my friends? I have all this money, got to keep the economy alive, you know.”

Pepper frowned. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Tony doesn’t know what to say. How does he explain what the stars whispered to him as he was dying in another part of space? How does he explain that he doesn’t know what he’s doing or why he’s doing it, but that there’s just the urge itching underneath his skin that his people - the bots, Rhodey, Pepper, Happy - have something of his? 

He doesn’t understand himself. How can he tell Pepper?

So Tony laughed the question off. “A thousand things, Pep, but you know I like to surprise you.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, but after a few more minutes of arguing she lets it go. She at least leaves him with better ideas, in both design and function, if he insists on giving her jewelry. No more rings, though. 

Tony gets to work.

_ he is coming _

_ remember, remember, remember _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tony Stark Flash Bingo, 002 - Bucky Barnes
> 
> p.s. this is the chapter that gives the fic its M rating!

When the rest of the Avengers join Tony in his Tower, he can’t help himself. 

He accents Natasha’s Widow Bites with gold lines. He goldens the fletching on Clint’s arrows. He uses gold thread in the fabrication of Steve’s uniform, and he keeps Bruce outfitted in golden colored clothes the best that he can. 

Fortunately Thor remains off-world, because Tony isn’t sure what gold item he could possibly offer the prince of another realm. 

The team notices, they raise their eyebrows, but they don’t say anything. Tony assumes they pass it off as a quirk of an eccentric, rich billionaire who has nothing better to do with his money. He’s certainly capable of doing that, but none of the gold is costing him anything. His hands do it all. 

It hits Tony one day that he now truly is the goose that lays golden eggs. If only Obie had held on for another few years, he could’ve had another pay day. 

He has a handle on it now, mostly. It’s not everything he touches, not all the time. He usually has to be thinking about the person the item is for or - well, here comes his narcissistic tendencies - he has to think  _ mine _ . 

He still avoids touching people. He isn’t sure what would happen. The  _ mine _ part wouldn’t come into play, he hopes, but he’d be thinking about Bruce if he was touching Bruce and would that be enough? 

Not even his scientific curiosity makes him want to find out. 

It isn’t hard not to touch the team. Everyone has intense personal boundaries and Tony verbally runs over so many that no one picks up on the lack of physical trespassing. Occasionally someone reaches out to him - patting on the shoulder or a touch of the wrist - but his skin is covered by fabric, and there are no golden side-effects. 

They don’t know. No one knows, other than the bots and JARVIS.

JARVIS, whose memory banks and hard drives are a rich, warm gold. 

Tony prefers the secret. He still can’t explain what happened, still can’t figure out the stars whispering. 

_ he is coming _

_ remember, remember, remember _

Outfitting the Avengers’ uniforms with as much gold as he can get away with soon isn’t enough. Tony branches out into everyday items. He designs and colors gold frames for Bruce’s glasses. He gives Clint a gold watch, then three more as back-ups. He gets Steve running shoes, toning down the gold with navy blue, and then jewelry for Natasha. 

He finds he likes making jewelry, with the delicate precision work involved. He wishes he could design more pieces for the whole team, but he spends his time on Natasha to start. 

“What does this mean to you?” she asked as she took the gold bracelet from him. 

It was thin and delicate. Tony crafted it with the image of a spider spinning its web in his mind. 

“Nothing,” Tony lied. “I just - just thought you might like it.”

Natasha’s gaze was sharp. 

Tony tried to stop himself from hunching his shoulders. He had no reason, no excuse. The bracelet didn’t have any other use or power. It only was meant to look pretty. 

Pepper had, mostly, stopped asking. Natasha was now starting to. 

“You can’t buy this anywhere,” Natasha commented as she slid the bracelet through her fingers. “You made this, or asked someone to.”

Tony waved the commented away. “Custom job, so what? If you don’t like it, you can sell it or give it away -”

It would hurt, but he could handle it. It’s not like he would know, right? And if she didn’t like it then Tony wouldn’t want her to wear it or keep it just for his sake. 

Natasha scoffed. 

“Of course I’m keeping it,” she said. “I do like it, Tony.” She put the bracelet on and closed the clasp. “Just, just know that you don’t have to.”

“Have to what?” Tony’s gaze darts to the side of her.

“You don’t have to give us gifts. You’re a member of this team, and I’m glad to have you - as Iron Man and as Tony Stark.”

Natasha’s smile was soft.

Tony sniffed. “Glad you realize that, but I’m not doing this to get in your good graces. If I was bribing you, you would know.”

Natasha laughed. “I’ll be sure to hold out for a mansion or something, then.”

“Be sure you do. I’m a billionaire, after all.”

So Tony kept designing for the team. He did keep it toned down, as much as he could, because he feared that if he crossed the line too much they’d ask him to stop completely. 

He could, he thought. He could stop if they asked. But he didn’t want them to ask, and he didn’t want to try. 

Something kept pushing him. They needed to have these things, to have every option so that something gold would be on them at all times. They needed it, he needed them to have it. 

He took to disguising gold-colored fabric and threads inside uniforms and clothes where they couldn’t see. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than nothing. 

He outfitted Sam Wilson when he joined the Avengers, throwing gold accents into red and gray wings. 

When Bucky Barnes came to the Tower, Tony stalled. 

The gold wasn’t a secret. Everyone had something. Tony had plans and designs for Bucky, even before Bucky stepped in the door. Tony had every intention of following through with those designs, it was just - 

Bucky had walked into the room where the Avengers were all gathered. His gaze had flicked from gold item to gold item, around the room. Tony had watched him catalogue every piece that was visible. 

And then that heavy blue gaze had rested on Tony. 

Bucky knew. Somehow, Bucky already knew, and Bucky’s gaze looked like he knew everything. 

Tony didn’t even know the how and the why of what he was doing, but Bucky’s gaze held that knowledge and Tony spooked. 

The items he colored gold, he kept to himself. He stashed them away in drawers and cabinets and closets, all in his personal spaces where no one would find them.

His skin felt weird and buzzed. Sometimes, he couldn’t color anything gold at all. 

_ he is coming _

_ remember, remember, remember _

Could it be Bucky that the stars were warning him about? But why would Bucky coming be so ominous? Why would the stars concern themselves with Bucky Barnes?

Fist of Hydra aside, the guy didn’t come across as an epic extraterrestrial threat that Tony had been imagining in his nightmares. 

Bucky’s gaze tracked Tony’s movements whenever they were in the same room. Tony wasn’t one to run away, but he had to steel himself to ignore Bucky watching him. 

And Bucky was always watching him. 

Then Bucky started doing more than watch him. He’d wait until Tony entered the room and then start flipping a knife. He’d goad Steve to an arm wrestling contest that quickly escalated into an all out wrestling match that had Tony dodging a flying elbow. He’d challenge Clint to a skills contest that had them throwing anything that moved all around the Tower. 

Tony tried to keep a wide berth, but Bucky kept popping up. 

Bucky started arguing about classic Russian literature with Natasha over dinner. He called out the answer to Sam’s crossword puzzles at the breakfast table as soon as Tony walked in looking for coffee. He started asking Bruce questions about science, and Tony had to catch his own tongue before offering an opinion. 

Bucky did all these things while he kept an eye on Tony, and he kept watching Tony. 

Tony didn’t get it. 

Tony didn’t get it even more when he overheard Natasha teasing Bucky - “Have you tried just talking to him?”

“Too late. He hates me.”

Tony blinked in surprise. He’d never heard Bucky whine before, and if he had to imagine it, he never would’ve expected Bucky’s voice to sound so pathetic when Bucky did. 

“Tony only hates Justin Hammer and the paparazzi.”

Tony startled. They were talking about  _ him _ ? He came around the corner, faking nonchalance.

“And chefs who think they’re too good to make pigs in a blanket. Mini hot dogs should be a requirement of every party,” Tony broke in. 

Bucky finally wasn’t watching Tony, because Bucky had ducked his head. Natasha was smiling at him. 

“Problem solved,” she said, patting Bucky’s knee. “Get Tony some of his mini hot dogs wrapped in crescent dough and you’ll be fine.” 

She gave Tony a wink and then left the room. 

Bucky still didn’t look up. Tony now found that weirder than when Bucky’s gaze was trained on him. 

“Umm, okay then,” Tony said. 

Bucky continued to stare at his feet, face flushed. 

“I don’t hate you.” Tony clarified, just in case Bucky needed the extra assurance. 

Bucky said nothing, and Tony walked away. 

Tony was still confused. 

Then a few hours later Bucky came down to the workshop with a plate of mini hot dogs wrapped in crescent dough, and Tony was  _ really _ confused. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Tony said as he stared at the plate Bucky set before him. “I meant at catering parties. I don’t expect people to just make me food.”

Bucky shrugged and pulled back. He seemed smaller than his height should allow him to look. 

“I really don’t hate you,” Tony assured.

“Then why aren’t I a part of the team?”

Tony tilted his head. “You are a part of the team…?”

Bucky huffed. “But you, you haven’t -”

Bucky didn’t finish his sentence, and Tony raised his eyebrows. 

“Steve’s the lead. If he told you differently then he just doesn’t want the blame that goes with his responsibilities.”

Bucky snorted. “Sure, he  _ leads _ , but he’s wearing your stuff, isn’t he?” Bucky sighed at Tony’s blank look. “The whole team does. Steve told me you give everyone stuff, gold stuff. He said it was just your thing, with the gifts, and you give them to the whole team but - I’m not trying to be greedy, or anything, I just - is it the Hydra thing?”

“Oh,” Tony breathed. 

Bucky shrugged again, as if it was no big deal. “It’s fine, whatever it is. I’m glad you don’t hate me. That’s - that’s good. I just was curious, but it’s fine.”

Bucky started edging back toward the door, but Tony waved him over. 

“Barnes -  _ Bucky _ . Come here, let me show you something.”

Bucky approached Tony cautiously. Tony shoved a handful of hot dogs into Bucky’s hand, then grabbed a few for himself. 

Tony popped one into his mouth and called up the appropriate files. 

“I’ve been a little off, lately, is all,” he mumbled around his mouthful. “Here, why don’t you pick which one you want first?”

There were rendered images for Bucky to scroll through. Gold wires and plates for Bucky’s metal arm. Throwing discs and belt buckles in gold. Guns, ammos, and clips. Running shoes, like Steve’s, and a watch like Clint’s. Gold bookends for Bucky’s growing collection and all manner of golden pens for filling in the crossword puzzles. 

Some of these Tony had already made and stashed away, but he wasn’t going to admit it. 

Bucky’s eyes were wide. “Whoa. You - really?”

Tony shrugged. “I wasn’t ignoring you,” okay, he was, but he wasn’t going to tell Bucky that either, “I was just brainstorming. See anything you like?”

Bucky shook his head, but it seemed more like from wonder than a refusal. 

“You - you sure? I don’t want to push you. If I’m not worthy of wearing your mark yet, just let me know how to earn it.”

Bucky’s words hit Tony in his gut. His mark. That - that fit, that made sense. Why Tony felt the urge to give his gold-touched things to the bots, to Rhodey, to Pepper, to the team. They were his, and the gold showed it. They wore Tony’s mark. 

And here Bucky was asking for it. 

Tony’s swallowed. He felt hot, the knowledge of marking his people, his team, burning within him. That Bucky wanted to be marked by Tony. 

All that from before - the knife flipping and strength challenges, the literature arguments and the science questions - was that Bucky trying to show off and prove himself worthy? 

“You are,” Tony said, meaning it. “Sorry for the delay. I didn’t - I didn’t realize, and I’d been planning things for you since the beginning. I thought -” Tony had thought Bucky was a possible warning, that Bucky knew and judged him, or - Tony didn’t know what he thought. “Anyway, let’s get you some bling. Preference on your first piece?” 

Bucky smiled. “Surprise me.”

Tony went with gold shoes, shoes like he’d gotten Steve and Sam but - 

“Why does Bucky get wheels in his shoes?” Steve asked, envious.

They watched as Bucky used his heelys to wheel circles around an annoyed Sam. Bucky was cackling.

“Because I like him more,” Tony replied, smirking as Steve pouted. 

_ remember, he is coming, remember, remember _

The stars’ whispers were in the back of his mind, but Tony couldn’t stop designing things for Bucky. The rest of the team was always grateful for whatever Tony gifts them, but there’s something about the way that Bucky’s eyes lit up when he received a new gift. 

Tony might be getting addicted to Bucky’s bright, happy look. 

Especially when Bucky stuck around in the workshop - to read on the couch or play fetch with DUM-E or listen to Tony vent. Now, Tony had completely changed his tune and enjoyed being able to keep Bucky’s attention. Bucky even started bringing Tony food - including pigs in a blanket whenever Tony asks - and trinkets from the farmer’s market. Once Bucky gave Tony a Winter Soldier hoodie with a joke about wearing Bucky’s mark in return. 

Tony laughed, but he wore it all the time. He liked the smile that Bucky has when Bucky sees him wearing it.

But even as happy as he was, the stars don’t leave him alone. 

_ he is coming _

_ remember, remember, remember _

_ he is coming _

He’s not doing enough.

He invents for Nick Fury and SHIELD, helps define and prepare for extraterrestrial threats on top of terrestrial ones. He pushes for clean energy and technological advances, leaving bits of gold behind in every piece. 

_ he is coming _

Tony doesn’t remember. He doesn’t know who is coming. 

_ he is coming _

He needs to talk to the stars. 

The team watches him with concerned gazes when he comes up from the workshop. Bucky hovers over him, orbiting around his presence but not quite breaking the personal boundaries that Tony had thrown up. 

He still can’t touch anyone, can’t risk it. 

But Bucky watches, always watches, and whether Bucky figures it out all on his own what Tony is doing or talked it out with Bruce or maybe Natasha, Tony doesn’t know. 

All Tony knows is that one day, when Tony is working on the Iron Man armor, Bucky storms in. 

“You’re going into space.”

Tony kept working, even though he’d been caught out. 

“Well, got to keep the armor flying and all that.”

Bucky wasn’t fooled. “Deep space - in the armor. Really, doll?”

Bucky had taken to that nickname, and Tony had to admit that he had to. He couldn’t let that distract him though. 

“It can handle it.”

“You planning on going alone?”

Tony shrugged. “Can’t make the armor fit two people.”

“Got a right handy Quinjet. Bet you could make that go into space, smart guy like you.”

“Busy at the moment, but I’ll put it on the list.”

Bucky frowned, but Tony kept working.

There was more behind the call, now. It should’ve faded with time, but it had been well over a year since he’d gone through that portal and back, since the stars whispered to him. Now they were building, building with a sense of urgency. 

_ he is coming, he is coming _

_ remember, remember _

_ he is coming _

He needed to talk to the stars. How he was going to do that, he didn’t know, but being closer to them should help. He wasn’t sure how close he could manage - time was more of an issue as the stars were very far away - but he had to give it a shot. 

Maybe they’d be more forthcoming if they could see that he was listening. 

Tony huffed. Here he was, a man of science, planning to prove to the stars that he was listening, that he could hear them.

He wished he could talk to Thor. Thor would know about talking stars, or maybe aliens that pretended to be talking stars, but Thor wasn’t here. Tony needed to go into space, and to do that, Tony needed to bulk up the Iron Man armor. 

Tony did, however, take time out of space-proofing the armor to make another gift. 

_ remember, remember _

_ he is coming _

_ remember  _

It was a random Wednesday afternoon when Tony took off into deep space in the Iron Man armor. He didn’t say goodbye because he was coming back. It was like taking a quick drive down to DC for a burger. Something he just randomly decided to do, only this time he was leaving the troposphere instead of only the state. 

No big deal. He’d be back. 

Tony waited until he cleared all the layers of the atmosphere, dodging satellites and space junk as needed, to turn around and look back at Earth. His home planet. Billions of humans. 

Something was coming for them, and Tony had to stand in the way. Tony had to stop it. 

A black dot got larger and larger as it traveled up through the atmosphere, coming from Earth. Tony sighed as the heads up display identified it as the Quinjet. Tony waited for the jet to reach him. He would need to hang close by in case whoever prepped the jet for deep space didn’t do it properly, as Tony had conveniently dropped it on his own priority list. 

“Love the knives, doll, but I hope that wasn’t supposed to be a goodbye gift,” Bucky said over the comms as JARVIS connected them. 

“I’m coming back. This is just an afternoon jaunt,” Tony defended. 

“Never told me you added a warp core or a hyperdrive to the Iron Man armor.” That was Rhodey’s voice, and Tony smiled. Of course Rhodey was the one who transformed the Quinjet into a deep space vehicle. Who else could’ve done it and completed it that fast? “Because I know you can’t be thinking that you’re getting anywhere in space in an afternoon otherwise.”

Tony sighed. “I wasn’t going to try to go to Mars.”

“Uh huh,” Rhodey said, disbelieving. 

“I was just going to look at the stars.”

“You know the stars are even farther away? Like, light years, hyperdrives, warp cores, far away,” Rhodey said. 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony knew he didn’t have logic on his side. It’s why he didn’t want to explain to anyone why he had to get here. The stars were there, shining brighter in the blackness, but still far away. 

Could they tell him anything else? Any additional warnings? Who was coming? What did he need to remember?

Tony heard nothing. The stars were silent. 

Tony activated his repulsor cores and flew out farther into space. The Quinjet trailed him, but Rhodey and Bucky kept silent. 

Space. So much of it was dark. It wasn’t empty - well, maybe there was a hidden black hole somewhere - but just unseen. Unknown, at least by anyone from Earth. What would it be like to visit other worlds? To go through portals and not carry a nuclear bomb, not devastate an entire race, not stare up as an explosion filled the black void of space and - 

“Tony? Tony, you alright? Your heart-rate went through the roof.”

He can’t breathe. His throat his tight, his lungs frozen. He can’t breathe. He didn’t make the armor right, all his air is gone, he’s going to suffocate in space just like he did before and - 

“JARVIS, can you get him in here? Tony? Tony!”

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed. 

_ remember, remember _

_ he is coming _

_ remember what you are _

Tony’s eyes opened to bright lights. He winced, bringing a hand up to block it. 

He wasn’t looking at the dizzying blackness of space anymore, which meant he was either on the Quinjet or dead.

“Hey, take it easy.” Bucky’s voice was soft, and the lights dimmed. 

Bucky was here. That left off death because Tony certainly didn’t think he was going to heaven. 

“Sorry about the lights, but I didn’t want to make it too dark. You’re back on the jet. Armor is all stowed away safe, Rhodey said you’d want to know that first.”

Tony didn’t have to look to know Bucky had a wry smile on his face. 

“JARVIS said you had a panic attack, so we’re quarantined here for a bit. Rhodey still wanted to do a bit of sight-seeing yet, once JARVIS said you were coming around. That okay, or do you want to head back?”

Tony waved off Bucky’s concern. “No, no, I’m fine. It was just -” Tony diverted his train of thought away from the memories. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest. “Nothing.”

“Right,” Bucky drawled, but he let it slide. He took a seat on Tony’s cot. “Did you at least get what you came out here for?”

Tony pursed his lips. 

“You don’t have to explain,” Bucky said quietly. “Seemed, well, personal. Just… did it, I don’t know, work?”

Tony sighed. “No, it didn’t. And it’s not  _ personal _ , it’s just dumb.”

Remember, but he couldn’t remember. He is coming, but who is he? Nothing but stupid drivel. And really, Tony thought the  _ stars _ were talking to him? 

“You might be a dumb genius, but whatever this is had you flying into deep space without backup - or at least trying.” Bucky grinned. “Fortunately you aren’t the only aeronautical engineer, huh?”

Tony grinned. “I’ve been grateful for that since MIT.”

Bucky chuckled.

Tony bit his lip. “You, uh, you don’t have to stay. I’m fine. You can go back out and see the scenery. Not every day you get to go into space, huh?”

Bucky’s smile turned soft. “Yeah, it’s pretty epic. You ever want to design something that would let me walk on the moon, that would be - yeah, I’d be down for that.” Bucky ducked his head. “Saw a lot though, and Rhodes will call if there’s something new we didn’t get a chance to see yet. And JARVIS is taking pictures for me.”

“Still -”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m fine, here. Give me a chance to say thanks, for the knives.”

Bucky pulled out a knife, keeping it in the flat of his palm so that Tony could see the handle. 

The handle had inlays of gold in swirling lines and curves. It differed from Bucky’s usual, utilitarian style of straight lines and pointed edges. Bucky was the definition of efficiency, especially with his knives, and so Tony had originally planned a design with clean, sharp lines to match. 

But then Tony had got to thinking about Bucky. Bucky, with his loyal heart. Bucky, with his deep, rumbling laugh. Bucky, with a quick quip and a slow smile.

Tony hadn’t laid crisp, stark lines. His fingers had drawn swirled loops and arches, small and precise, never-ending because Tony hadn’t wanted to stop. Where he had originally planned a star, there were curved lines that could almost be the shape of a heart. They were still pretty, but pretty in a way that didn’t usually come to mind when Tony had thought of knives for Bucky to use.

Tony had managed to make a dozen of them when he hadn’t been working on his armor. He’d left them for Bucky to find when Tony had taken off into space. 

“They’re gorgeous,” Bucky said as he rubbed a thumb over the handle. “Thank you.”

There was a look in Bucky’s eyes as he stared down at the knife. Tony didn’t know what that look meant, but it made Tony want to squirm. 

“Glad you like them,” Tony said, voice hoarse.

Bucky gaze cut to Tony, and Tony’s heart skipped a beat. Bucky’s thumb brushed over Tony’s design, and Tony felt that touch like it was on his skin. 

“Wasn’t a goodbye gift,” Bucky said. 

“No,” Tony confirmed.

“What kind of gift was it?”

Tony shrugged and looked away from those intense blue eyes.

“Just one, for you.”

Bucky leaned back. Tony hadn’t even realized that Bucky had gotten closer until he’d moved away. 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Right.” Bucky slid the knife back into its holster. “Well, thank you.”

Tony was reeling from all the air he could suddenly breathe. His mouth disconnected from his brain as he tried to figure out why there was suddenly so much more air. 

“I can’t stop making you things,” Tony admitted.

“You make things for everyone on the team.”

“Yes, but, yours -” Tony licked his lips. He didn’t know how to explain. He felt different when he made Bucky’s gifts. He felt warmer, his skin tingling. He thought the gold looked richer, too. “It’s different, with you,” is all he could come up with. 

“Oh really?” Bucky’s eyes sparked. 

Bucky hesitated, then leaned down over Tony. Closer and closer his face appeared in Tony’s vision, and Tony waited. All the air had disappeared again, and Tony now realized that Bucky somehow was the cause. 

“A good different?” Bucky asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Tony couldn’t handle the suspense. He surged up and kissed Bucky. 

It was messy and it was deep, Tony throwing himself into the kiss with the reckless abandon he was used to and Bucky following him every step of the way. Bucky shifted until he was lying next to Tony, head to toe, and Tony shivered at the contact. 

Tony spared a second to be worried about his touch. He dug his fingers into Bucky’s clothes so he wouldn’t be tempted to touch skin, then went back to getting lost in Bucky’s kiss. 

Bucky didn’t have the same concerns. He unzipped Tony’s undersuit and brushed Tony’s skin. 

Tony gasped at the touch. All his focus went from the kiss to Bucky’s hands on him, a gravitational force that sucked in all of Tony’s thoughts. 

Bucky didn’t seem to mind. He laid kisses down Tony’s neck as he continued to let his hands skate between Tony’s skin and the undersuit, mapping Tony’s body. 

“Too fast?” Bucky panted against Tony’s neck. 

“No, no, good, good speed,” Tony replied as he tried to get his brain back online to speak. “Fast, I love fast. Bucky -”

Bucky pulled back, crouching over Tony. He settled back on his knees, smirking down at Tony as he pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it aside. 

Tony shoved the undersuit down, managing to push it as far as his hips before Bucky covered him again. 

Bucky’s mouth swallowed Tony’s groan. 

Tony pulled Bucky closer, as close as Bucky could get. He wrapped his hands around Bucky’s back and clung. Tony was lost in the touch, in the heat. He thrust up against Bucky, and Bucky followed his rhythm. 

“Be mine?” Tony gasped against Bucky’s lips.

Bucky bucked against him, eyelashes fluttering.

“Yes,” Bucky groaned, his muscles shuddering under Tony’s hands. “Tony -”

“And I’ll be yours,” Tony promised, arching back as he moved with Bucky. He was close, and Bucky was close, and all it took was a few more messy thrusts and - 

Tony saw stars. 

_ remember what you are _

_ he is coming _

_ he is coming _

_ remember what you are _

And Tony knew. He remembered. Memories that weren’t his life, but still his. He was Tony Stark, but he was also something else. 

Something older, much much older. 

He remembered. 

“Tony?” Bucky called, a loose grin on his face. 

Tony realized that he was panting, still catching his breath and coming down from the high. He turned to Bucky, a smile on his face. 

“Hi there, hot stuff” Tony replied. He leaned over and kissed Bucky. 

Bucky laughed. “I’ll get something to clean us up.” 

Tony did a full body stretch, just so when he released his muscles could fully enjoy their relaxed, happy state. Bucky grinned at him and levered himself off the cot with a groan. 

Bucky turned, and Tony let out a squeak. 

There were two gold handprints on Bucky’s back. One was high on Bucky’s shoulder blade, the other splayed over the back of Bucky’s ribcage. Proof of Tony’s touch, of where Tony had clung to Bucky to hold him close. 

Tony’s golden mark, there on Bucky’s skin. 

“What was that noise?” Bucky teased with a laugh, turning back to look at Tony. 

Tony’s wide eyes had Bucky frowning. 

“What?” Bucky pressed. “What is it?”

Tony’s tongue felt dry and fat in his mouth. He knew the answers now. He remembered. 

If only the stars had advice on how to tell someone that Tony wasn’t entirely human anymore. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tony Stark Flash Bingo square 002 - triumph

Thor landed on the Tower with a boom of thunder and crash of lightning. His eyes were fierce, his face stern. He greeted the Avengers with a warning when they piled out the door to meet him. 

“He is coming,” Thor said, voice grave. 

Chills ran down Tony’s spine and Bucky took a step to place himself at Tony’s side. Bucky knew that phrase. Tony had told him everything that he could. 

“Who,” Tony demands. His voice cuts above the confused commotion of the other Avengers. He takes a step forward, and Bucky follows. 

Thor’s gaze settles on Tony. His eyes go wide, then sad. 

“It is no small thing to be star-blessed,” Thor said. 

Tony waved away Thor’s concern. “You were here for that, actually. Apparently I died a little bit in that portal, and the stars saved me or something-something. Not exactly something I care to repeat for science so can’t tell you much more than that.” 

The team’s voices got louder - demanding answers, shouting questions. Tony only had eyes for Thor. 

“Who is coming,” Tony demanded. 

“Thanos,” Thor whispered. There was devastation on his face. “He comes for this world, for everything.”

The name resounded in Tony. Thanos. Yes, the stars’ warning was about him. Tony was sure of it. Thanos. 

“How long until he’s here?” Bucky asked. He didn’t pull out his knives, but he gripped their hilts.

“Days if we’re lucky. There is little time.”

“Who is this guy?” Natasha demands. 

“He’s nothing like you’ve faced before,” Thor said, his voice full of anguish. 

Tony tilted his chin up. “So what? I’m unlike anything  _ he’s  _ ever seen.” 

“Yeah, what the hell is that about?” Sam muttered to Steve.

_ he is coming, he is coming _

They didn’t have days. They had hours. Thor had managed to tell the team his story, and the team had just started strategizing and placing calls.

Tony marked them all with a hand on their arms. Their uniforms and weapons were all gold-touched, but Tony wasn’t taking any chances.

Then the stars screamed Thanos’ arrival.

_ HE IS HERE _

They met Thanos on Bleeker street, Thanos’ thin doughnut of a ship spinning behind him.

Tony stepped forward. Bucky was on his left and Steve was on his right, with Thor next to Steve.

“You’re not welcome here,” Tony said. “Earth is closed today.”

Thanos was twice as tall as Tony, his skin purple. He wore gold armor and carried a giant double-edged sword. 

Tony took another step forward.

“I have come to save your world. It is only through death that will let the rest of life thrive. I have a duty, and I will not leave until I finish it. Who are you to stop me, little one?” Thanos asked, voice amused. 

“We’re the Avengers,” Steve said, stepping forward next to Tony. “And we protect this world. We’ll stop you.”

Thanos smiled. “I do love it when they’re confident.”

Bucky raised his gun and fired. 

Thanos caught the bullet with his hand, stopping the shot that otherwise was headed for his forehead. 

“A pitiful attempt,” Thanos sneered. 

With one heave, the double-edged sword was thrown like a javelin. It was headed straight for Bucky. There wasn’t enough time to move - Bucky was struck. 

Bucky should’ve been pierced clean through. Instead, the sword clanged to the ground. Only the force of the throw pushed Bucky stumbling back, but he remained on his feet. 

Thanos’ eyes narrowed.

“Who are you?” Thanos demanded.

“Nothing you’ve seen before,” Tony growled as he advanced on Thanos. Steve and Thor were right behind him. “You can’t touch us. These people and this world are protected by me.”

Power thrummed through Tony’s veins as he said the words. He felt hot, hotter than a human body could take. 

Thanos squinted, using a hand to block his vision. 

Tony realized that he was shining. He looked down, and saw that his armor had been transformed. All the hot rod red plates had been replaced with gold. He was gold, shining gold, and left golden footprints in his wake. 

“I have a duty,” Thanos growled. “No one can stop me from it!”

“You come in the name of life but only deal out death. The stars have seen your destruction, the chaos you’ve caused. They despise it.” Tony felt the chorus of stars in his bones as he speaks the words Thanos had refused to hear from them. Tony heard the tales the stars whispered in his ears as they spoke of the bloody deeds Thanos had done. “They gave me life out of death to stop you on your twisted journey. You went too far.” Tony tilted his head and smiled at Thanos. “This world is mine. You can’t have it.”

The stars cheered.

_ ours _

“I am inevitable,” Thanos said. He called his sword back to his hand and approached Tony. 

_ ours _

He had been the Merchant of Death, reborn in a cave, and now - 

The heat of stars flowed through Tony’s veins. Their life was the light that shone from him. Their death was the gold that he left with his touch. 

_ Ours _

He had been a human, reborn in the stars, and now - 

“I am Iron Man.”  _ still, now, forever _

And Tony burned the darkness of Thanos from the universe. 

* * *

The marks on the team’s bodies faded, which was a relief for everyone. Tony didn’t want them permanently marked with something so rushed and inelegant as a handprint on their arms. The times differed in their fading - Thor’s faded quickly, and so did Sam’s. Natasha’s stuck around the longest, lasting a few days longer than Steve’s. 

Bucky still had the gold handprints on his back though, accepting and keeping Tony’s mark. 

That’s how Tony knew that the team kept the mark only as long as they wanted it, as Bucky held onto his with a vengeance even though Tony had offered to replace them several times. 

“Nah. I like how your eyes spark gold when you see them,” Bucky commented once. He was on their bed, flat on his stomach. His back was bare, and the gold handprints shone in the mid-morning light. Tony had been tracing their edges. 

“They do?” Tony asked, startled. 

Bucky hummed with a grin. “Yup. Just a quick flash.”

Tony tried not to be embarrassed, not knowing something about himself. He should’ve been used to that by now. 

He leaned down and started kissing the warm skin of Bucky’s back. Bucky chuckled at the distraction, but relaxed onto the bed. 

“I could give you something prettier,” Tony murmured as he mapped his way across Bucky’s shoulders with his tongue. “Or even something more fun, like my name in big, bold letters.”

Though Tony was starting to become fond of the handprints. It was a good memory, that first time, clutching Bucky to him as they came. But Tony knew he could do better. 

“I like them. You can give me more, if you want,” Bucky said, his voice relaxed but Tony grinned at the small tone of want that sneaked in. “But I like your hands on me.” 

“You’ll have to give me some of your own sometime soon, though.” Tony traced his finger tips down Bucky’s spine. He scratched at Bucky’s skin as he reached the base. “It’s only fair.”

“Bruises aren’t as pretty as gold,” Bucky said, like he was trying to warn Tony. 

Like Tony couldn’t feel the shiver that Bucky was trying to hide. 

Tony leaned down and whispered in Bucky’s ear.

“Aren’t they, though?”


End file.
